Doubt
by EmMarie96
Summary: Being chosen as the head architect to redesign Olympus is a great honor. But can Annabeth muster up the courage to actually go to the first consultation meeting, or will her nerves get the best of her? A quick call to someone special is just what she needs. Oneshot, with a possibility of continuation.


_Who am I kidding? Did I really think I could do this? _I thought to myself, my hand hesitantly pulling away from the button for the 600th floor.

This is the first meeting the gods have called me to. I should have been on my way up the Empire State Building, but instead I was hit with a sudden nervousness, so I jumped out of the elevator.

I, Annabeth Chase, was finally given the chance to build something permanent. I was given the opportunity to rebuild and redesign Olympus!

But I can't bring myself to step back inside the elevator that will take me to the council meeting. I clutched my rolled up blueprints tightly and nervously smoothed down my charcoal pencil skirt. I hoped I looked professional, and not like an immature 16 year old kid who didn't know what she was doing.

It's not like I didn't have confidence in my designs- quite the contrary. I knew that each new temple I had sketched out was an improvement, the updated throne room was exquisite, and the placement of the golden statues of the gods were spot-on. I started to let my mind wander. Did I leave anything at home? Maybe I should have added an extra slide to the PowerPoint presentation. Why don't I go into the bathroom and fix my hair?

I know, I know. I'm just stalling.

I still can't bring myself to get inside the elevator though. The guard at the front desk is looking at me strangely. Am I going up or not?

I want to go up, but I need a second to think, I need someone to talk to...

Wait a minute. Why didn't I think of that before?

I pulled my cellphone out of my messenger bag and hit the only number I had on speed-dial. Demigods weren't supposed to use cell phones except for emergencies, but this definitely qualified as an emergency.

"Hello?" Percy's mother answered their phone after a few rings.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," I said politely. "This is Annabeth. Is Percy home?"

"Oh, Annabeth! Yes, he's here, hold on just a minute," Mrs. Jackson informed me, then I heard footsteps over the phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank gods he was there. I was going to stop by his house after the consultation meeting was over, but I hadn't been sure if he was there now.

A moment later, a familiar voice came through the phone.

"Annabeth!" Percy said happily. "You're finished already?"

"No," I managed to say, still feeling the panic rise in my chest. "I haven't even gone up yet. I can't."

Percy's confusion came through clearly. "What? Why not?"

"I just can't, Perce," I say, feeling tears well up. "I'm not good enough. I don't deserve to redesign Olympus, my ideas aren't good enough!"

"Are you crazy?" Percy asked. "You showed me some of the stuff you thought up, and _wow! _It's amazing, Annabeth, you're definitely good enough. You've earned this. You deserve it."

"I'm scared. What if they don't like it?" I said quietly, voicing my biggest concern.

"Don't even think like that," Percy said firmly. "They're all going to love it. You're the smartest person I know, and your designs are flawless and amazing. So get up there and show them your hard work!"

I smiled at Percy's confidence. "Thanks, Percy," I said, taking a deep breath. "I- I'm going up now. I don't want to be late."

"Good girl," Percy said approvingly. "Go get 'em, you look beautiful."

I blushed. "Percy, you can't even see me," I pointed out.

"I don't need to, I know you do," he insisted, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll see you when you're finished. Good luck, even though you don't need it. I love you, Wise Girl!"

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," I said with a smile, my confidence building. "I love you too. 'Bye."

"'Bye!"

I snapped my phone shut and dropped it back into my bag as I turned back towards the elevator. It opened for me, and I took one last deep breath, then stepped inside.

This time, without hesitation, I pressed the button for the 600th floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Thanks for reading!:) Please review!**

**Xoxoxo,**

**EmMarie**

**Edit: Fixed the 600th floor typo:)**


End file.
